As Long As We Both Shall Live
by All That Remains
Summary: AU- Rory reunites with her first love after his divorce. After four years, they get married, but after their first year of their marriage, health problems of his past turns up and they learn how precious time is. Narco
1. Prologue

A/N: I hope I'm not copying anyone.  
  
Dedications: Emily, Carol, Smile1, Bluedancer, and strawberry girl.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on the lifetime movie "And Then There Was One" and the books "'Till Death Do Us Part" and "For Better, For Worse, Forever" by Lurlene McDaniel (it's where I got the information about tumors). I do not own any of these or Gilmore Girls.  
  
Prologue  
  
The ten-year-old boy walked into his house in Chicago from baseball practice. He had been doing a lot of activities after school. His head was pounding.  
  
"Hi, honey," his mother said. "You want something to drink?"  
  
The boy waved off his mother and went upstairs to take some Advil, but it didn't help. I'm probably hungry, the boy thought. At dinner, he sat down with his family at dinner with his head throbbing, but after he had a few bites of his roast beef, he fainted.  
  
He was rushed to the hospital. After a week of CAT scans, radiology, and MRIs, the boy's diagnosis was figured out. The boy squeezed his mother's hand as the doctor came out.  
  
"I'm afraid that your son has a brain tumor," the doctor said.  
  
"What?" his mother said, softly her eyes filling up with tears. "There has to be some mistake."  
  
"I wish I had better news for you," the doctor said.  
  
"How could this happen?"  
  
"Basically stress or tragedies."  
  
The boy couldn't focus on what the doctor was saying. His emotions swirled. He had a tumor? How could this have happened? How could he be stressed out at age ten?  
  
A few weeks later, he went through radiology and other medication and the doctor told the boy and his parents that it was a low-grade astrocytoma and that the chances were good that it would not return. The boy was relieved. But, he couldn't get over the trauma of the past weeks when he thought he was going to die. For the rest of his life, he tried so hard to forget about it, but little did he know that it would come back to haunt him.  
  
EIGHT YEARS LATER  
  
Rory Gilmore closed the door after her ex-boyfriend, Jess Mariano. He had tried to take her back, but she didn't want to go through the events from the previous year. It was a hard decision, but she felt a little better that she made that decision. She realized that her feelings for him were gone and that they were elsewhere.  
  
She went into her bedroom and went through pictures from the past four years. When she did she came across a photo of her and her ex-boyfriend, Dean Forester. She looked so happy with him. A wave of yearning crashed upon her. She missed him. She wished that he hadn't gotten married.  
  
"Rory?" a voice called. "Are you home?"  
  
"In my room!" Rory called back.  
  
Lorelai came into her bedroom and plopped on the bed.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind sitting and not reclining on the cushions," Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks," Lorelai said. "Want to hear some gossip?"  
  
"Sure," Rory said.  
  
"Dean got divorced," Lorelai said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Wow! Why?"  
  
"Apparently, they both fell in love with other people."  
  
Me! Rory thought. But, she knew it wasn't true. Rory sighed.  
  
"You want to go to Luke's?" Lorelai asked. "And gossip some more?"  
  
"Sure," Rory said.  
  
Once they were at Luke's Rory saw Dean walking down the street.  
  
"I'll be right back," Rory said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Up your butt," Rory said, sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, just don't go around the corner," Lorelai replied.  
  
"Ew!" Rory shuddered as she went outside. Leave it too her mother to say something gross.  
  
"DEAN! HI!" Rory shouted.  
  
Dean turned around. His face lit up as soon as he saw her.  
  
"Hey!" he said, walking up to her. "I haven't seen you in a while!"  
  
"I know," Rory said. "So, are the rumors true?"  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
"About you and Lindsay."  
  
"Yeah. But, not the part that I realized I was gay."  
  
"But is that part that you both fell in love with other people true?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ah. How long have you been broken up for?"  
  
"A month."  
  
It felt so good to see him again. Suddenly, Rory felt her old feelings for Dean come back. He still looked the same. He still acted the same. Before, Rory even knew what she was doing, she grabbed Dean and kissed him. It wasn't until they pulled away when she realized what she had done. Oh, my god, Rory thought. What did I just do?  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Rory stammered. "I didn't realize.....bye!"  
  
Before Dean could reply, she took off and ran home. For a week she avoided him. She was embarrassed that she had kissed him.  
  
"You can't avoid him forever," Lorelai said.  
  
It was Saturday night and Rory  
  
"Yes, I can," Rory said. "I can stay in here forever."  
  
"Do you love him now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Think about it. How did you feel when you heard he was divorced."  
  
"I felt happy."  
  
It was the truth. Rory was ecstatic when she found out. She didn't know why....until she had kissed him. When she kissed him she felt like she hadn't been kissed in a long time until that moment on the street.  
  
"Okay, yes, I love him," Rory said. "But, I can't get involved with him."  
  
"Why not?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Because I just realized this now," Rory replied. "And because I'm not the other women he fell in love with."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes. I kissed Jess. Hello? Where has your memory gone?"  
  
"I ate it."  
  
Lorelai got up from the couch. "I have to go, honey," she said. "Luke's waiting for me."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
Lorelai walked outside. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door just as Rory was getting ready to watch TV.  
  
"YOU LIVE HERE!" Rory shouted, thinking it was her mother. "JUST COME IN!"  
  
The door opened, but instead of her mother, Dean walked in.  
  
"Uh, hi," Rory said, feeling her palms sweat. "Do you want to sit down?"  
  
Dean nodded and sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking. I-"  
  
"Shut up," Dean cut her off.  
  
"What?" Rory didn't know what kind of reaction that was.  
  
Dean leaned forward and kissed her intensely. His hands cupped her face. The familiar warmth spread throughout Rory's body as they sunk into the kiss. Dean's hands moved from her face and into her hair. After a while, they pulled away.  
  
"Am I the other women you fell in love with?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's always been you, Ror," Dean said.  
  
"Oh, my god," Rory said, her eyes filling up with tears of joy.  
  
"I know," Dean said, once again crushing his lips against hers.  
  
"I missed you," Rory said, when they pulled away again.  
  
"I missed you, too," Dean said.  
  
After four years of dating, Rory and Dean were happily married after Luke and Lorelai were.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: I would've done a whole story about how Dean and Lindsay got divorced and all this other crap, but this is the prologue and it's supposed to be rushed. Trust me. The boy with the tumor and Rory and Dean's romance are linked. And now, I present to you the first chapter. 


	2. Perfect Marriage, Horrible Headaches

Chapter 1: Perfect Marriage, Horrible Headaches  
  
Five Years Later (after they reunited).....  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean came home from work with a terrible headache. His head was pounding and he couldn't get it to stop. He took a bunch of Advil, but that didn't help. He had been getting these headaches for a while. He opened the door and threw his briefcase down on a chair in the kitchen where Rory was cooking. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hi, honey," she said with a southern drawl. "Lookin' good. How was work today?"  
  
Dean chuckled despite the invisible hammer banging against the inside of his head. He had been married to Rory for a year and it was on of the happiest years of his life. He was the luckiest guy on Earth to have her back. He was especially lucky that she married him.  
  
"Work was boring," he said, trying to do a southern drawl. "Did you feed the pigs?"  
  
"We have pigs?" Rory asked, in her normal voice.  
  
"I can't talk in a southern accent without pulling a 'Sweet Home Alabama' on you and yell 'where's my money?'"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Rory and Dean kissed and then he sat down on the table and rubbed his temples. His headache was getting worse and worse. Rory wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the head.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I have a terrible headache," Dean said.  
  
"Again? You've been getting a lot of these. You should see a doctor."  
  
"It's probably nothing. I've been working really hard lately."  
  
"Oh, my god. You're pale. Go lie down in the living room and I'll let you know when dinner's ready."  
  
Dean nodded and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Stop, stop, Dean commanded his head, putting a pillow over his head. Rory was right. His headaches were getting worse. The last time he had a headache like this was.....No, he thought. This isn't happening again. I'm probably just dehydrated.  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Dean, dinner's ready," Rory said.  
  
Rory kept her eyes on Dean as he lifted himself off the couch. He staggered into the kitchen like he was drunk.  
  
"Dean, are you okay?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean suddenly fainted and started to fall. Rory quickly caught him before he hit the floor. Oh, my god, Rory thought. She turned off the stove and grabbed her keys and tried to carry Dean into the car. She put him in the back seat as she drove as fast as she could to the hospital.  
  
Rory sat outside Dean's room waiting for a doctor to come out later that night. She sipped her coffee and tapped her foot. She didn't have her watch with her, but she felt like she had been sitting there for a really long time. Finally, a doctor came out.  
  
"Mrs. Forester?" he said, addressing her.  
  
"Gilmore-Forester," she corrected, standing up.  
  
"I'm Dr. Thomas," the doctor said.  
  
"How's my husband?"  
  
"He's fine now."  
  
"Can you explain his headaches?"  
  
"We don't know. We have to keep him here for a week for testing. We've checked his medical record. It seems he had a brain tumor at age ten."  
  
"A tumor?"  
  
Dr. Thomas nodded. Dean had a tumor? And he didn't tell her? Rory suddenly felt angry. She couldn't believe he didn't tell her.  
  
"Can I see him?" Rory asked.  
  
"You can sit with him, but he's asleep," Dr. Thomas answered.  
  
Rory thanked Dr. Thomas and walked into Dean's room. He was asleep. She looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand. 3:00 AM. No wonder he was asleep. Rory pulled up a chair next to him and held his hand. He looked so cute and peaceful when he slept. Rory's anger disappeared. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and rested her head on the bed.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: If I made it too mushy, don't blame me. I'm trying to do this lifetime movie style because that's the kind of style I'm best with. I'm very dramatic. One more thing. When I have a headache, I say, "There's an invisible hammer banging on the inside of my head." So, I use that expression a lot. Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	3. Fear

Chapter 2: Fear  
  
Rory woke up the next morning and felt Dean's fingers running through her hair. Rory turned her head too look at him. The color returned to his face. He seemed a lot better than yesterday.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
He scooted over and patted the bed, gesturing that Rory sit with him, but she shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine where I am," she said.  
  
"Come on," Dean said in a whiny voice. "I wanna snuggle."  
  
"I'm not in a snuggling mood," Rory said. "Sorry."  
  
She still felt annoyed that he didn't tell her about his tumor and now that he was better she was going to confront him about it.  
  
"Did the doctors figure out a diagnosis?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," Rory replied, feeling her voice getting edgy. "They're going to keep you here for tests. They want to see if it has anything to do with a recurrence of your brain tumor. Hey, Dean, you had a brain tumor?"  
  
Dean flopped back against the pillows and sighed. Rory could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, but he wasn't getting off that easy.  
  
"I had it when I was ten," he said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked.  
  
"When was I supposed to tell you?"  
  
"How about when we met?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That would've been a great opener. 'Rosemary's Baby? I like that movie. You have good taste. I'm Dean. My family just moved here from Chicago and I had a brain tumor when I was ten.' That would've gotten you to go out with me."  
  
Rory knew at this point she was being unreasonable. She stared down at her hands and tried to think of something else to say.  
  
"Look, Rory," Dean said, more calmly. "That was the most traumatizing experience of my life and I really don't want to think about it. Isn't there a traumatizing experience in your life that you try to forget?"  
  
The car crash she was in with Jess suddenly came to mind. Sure, she wasn't hurt, but it was still traumatizing.  
  
"You're right," she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come down on you. I'm just really nervous."  
  
Dean grazed her hand with his thumb. "I'm sure it's nothing," he said.  
  
Rory stared down at his thumb.  
  
"I have to ask," Rory said. "Did Lindsay know about this?"  
  
"Rory, it was a traumatizing experience," Dean said. "I was trying to forget about it. Plus, she was very neurotic. If I told her she would have freaked out and would drive me straight to the hospital. So, no she doesn't know."  
  
Rory nodded. She knew he didn't need the third degree about his tumor. She knew that he needed her to help him get through whatever he was going through.  
  
"I'm in a snuggling mood now," Rory said.  
  
"Okay," Dean said, making room for Rory as she came on the bed.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly, Rory became nervous again. What if the tumor was back? What if Dean was going to die? What was she going to do if he did?  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean snapped off the TV and looked at Rory who was typing on her laptop working on another novel (she was an author). It was almost 6:00 and she never left his side except to get food or go to the bathroom. He was touched that she wanted to be with him, but he was slightly concerned about her. She didn't change her clothes at all and she had dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Sweetie, go home," Dean said.  
  
"No, I'm okay," Rory said.  
  
"You didn't get any sleep last night."  
  
"And you did?"  
  
"Okay, since I fainted I sort of was asleep. You on the other hand only had five hours of sleep."  
  
"Dean, I'm okay."  
  
"I want you to go home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't want to say anything, but you stink."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. Look, I would feel a lot better if you went home. You can come back tomorrow."  
  
Rory closed her laptop and grabbed her coat and kissed Dean.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning," Rory said, holding his hand.  
  
"Okay," Dean said.  
  
Rory walked towards the door still holding his hand and then let go once she touched the doorknob. She gave a little wave and walked out.  
  
Dean smiled. It was moments like that when he realized how lucky he was that he had Rory back. She really cared about him and he loved that. He wanted her to stay, but he knew she had to go home and get some sleep. He knew if it had been him she would be trying to convince him to go home for an hour.  
  
Out of nowhere he started remembering the tumor. What if it was back? He hated everything he had to go through. The radiology, the medicine, and the fact that he thought he was going to die. He didn't want to go through that again. He especially didn't want to die. He had just started his life with Rory. He didn't want it to end so soon.  
  
Trying to shake the thoughts out of his head, Dean turned on the TV and flipped the channels to a lifetime movie. It was about a couple and their baby and how they had AIDS. They were trying to make the best out of what life they had left. That's what I'm going to do, Dean thought. I'm going to try to make the best of it no matter how afraid I am.  
  
[Rory]  
  
After taking a shower and finishing a chapter in her novel, Rory tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She stared at the empty space next to her. She hadn't slept alone in a year. Around now Dean would either be kissing her face or making her laugh and she would be giggling and telling him to go to sleep. Sometimes they would stay up talking.  
  
Rory grew more and more afraid by the minute. She couldn't bear losing Dean now that she had him....again. They had just started their life together. It couldn't end now. It couldn't.  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
A/N: Dramatic I know. Once again, I'm writing lifetime movie style. Chapter 3 is coming soon. 


	4. The Past is Back

Chapter 3: The Past is Back  
  
[Dean]  
  
Rory and Dean sat in the doctor's office a week later. He squeezed Rory's hand. He suddenly felt a wave of déjà vu. Rory tapped her foot, obviously nervous.  
  
"Sweetie," Rory said. "I'm losing the circulation in my hand."  
  
Dean released Rory's hand and apologized, when Dr. Thomas came in.  
  
"We have a diagnosis," Dr. Thomas said.  
  
"And?" Dean said.  
  
"You're having a recurrence of your brain tumor," the doctor said.  
  
Rory gasped. Dean suddenly couldn't breathe. He suddenly felt sick. The worst he thought that could happen, had happened. There was still a thing growing in his brain without his permission. That thought scared him the most.  
  
"I don't understand," Dean said. "My previous doctor told me it was gone."  
  
"He said you had a low-grade astrocytoma and that the chances were could that it couldn't come back," Dr. Thomas said. "Now it's a high-grade astrocytoma."  
  
"What does that mean?" Rory asked, her voice wavering.  
  
"It means that it's growing rapidly and it'll be harder to treat," Dr. Thomas said.  
  
"Can you remove it?" Dean asked.  
  
Dr. Thomas attached X rays to a portable light board. "Here's your skull, right here," Dr. Thomas said pointing to a dark area at the base of his skull. "This is the tumor. It's fixed itself in the cerebellum near the brain stem. It's the part of the brain that's responsible involuntary reflexes, which explains your dizzy spells. The tumor is pressing and trespassing into these areas. If we use a regular scalpel to remove it, you could be paralyzed."  
  
Dean felt Rory squeeze his hand. He knew that she was probably falling apart, so he tried to be brave.  
  
"So what can you do?" Dean asked.  
  
"First we're going to try a drug to reduce brain swelling," Dr. Thomas said. "There are some side effects, but it will help the swelling go down so you won't be in much pain."  
  
"What kind of side effects?"  
  
"Water retention, puffiness, and an extreme appetite."  
  
At was all Dean could do not to shudder.  
  
"What else?" he asked.  
  
Dr. Thomas took out a piece of paper and started writing. "We're going to start you on radiation treatments," Dr. Thomas said, ripping the piece of paper off the pad and handed it to Dean. "Dr. Morgan is the best oncologist here. You'll be in good hands."  
  
Dean started at the piece of paper with Dr. Morgan's name on it and a number.  
  
"Once it's shrunk," Dr. Thomas continued. "We're going to take more MRIs and X rays to see if we can use gamma knife surgery."  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't perform surgery on it."  
  
"Not with a regular scalpel, but with a gamma knife there's a high concentration of gamma rays aimed at the tumor."  
  
"And you can't do that right away because...."  
  
"You're tumor is 5 centimeters. We can't use the gamma knife on anything larger than three centimeters."  
  
"What about chemotherapy?"  
  
"That option is out the window. Chemo isn't effective for this kind of tumor."  
  
Dean hated radiation. He had to go through it when he was ten and he was scared because they left him alone in the room with a machine pointing at the back of his head.  
  
"Excuse me," Rory said, getting up and grabbing her jacket. "I'll meet you at the car."  
  
Before Dean could say anything, Rory quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"Is that all for today?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Thomas answered.  
  
Dean thanked Dr. Thomas and tried to catch up to Rory who was running towards the exit trying not to think about all the medication he had to go through.  
  
[Rory]  
  
This isn't happening, Rory thought as she sped down the hallway. This is a bad dream. Rory burst throw the doors and the cool May wind blew against her face. She kept running and didn't want to look back. Suddenly, Rory tripped on her shoe lace and fell down. The pain from the fall reassured her that this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory saw Dean running towards her. He knelt down next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No," Rory answered. "I'm fine."  
  
Dean held out his hand and Rory grabbed it and he pulled her up. He slung his arm around her shoulder and they walked to the car.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I already told you," Rory said. "I'm fine."  
  
"Not about that," Dean said, unlocking the car. "You just ran out of the doctor's office."  
  
"Oh, that," Rory said, throwing Dean's bags in the back seat.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
"Why do you have to be sick?" Rory ranted. "You did nothing wrong. Except for getting insanely jealous when I liked Jess-"  
  
"What a weird way to kick me when I'm down," Dean said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said. "But, that's the only thing you did wrong."  
  
"I got into a fistfight with him because he kicked me," Dean reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, but you also thought he hurt me," Rory said.  
  
"That, too."  
  
"My point is, you are so nice and yet you're the one who's getting sick. There are very evil people in the world who deserve tumors."  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"You know there is a possible chance that they could remove it," Dean said. "And I think it might work."  
  
Rory lifted her head up to look at Dean.  
  
"How are you not afraid of this?" she asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Dean said. "I'm terrified. But, I don't want this to rob me of what life I have left."  
  
"I understand," Rory said.  
  
"Now, can we go home?" Dean asked.  
  
"Sure," Rory said, getting in the passenger's seat.  
  
It was kind of weird that Rory was the one freaking out and Dean was the one comforting her. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't Dean supposed to be freaking out and Rory was supposed to be comforting him? There was also another question? Why wasn't she crying? Dean sat down in the driver's thing and started the engine.  
  
"I'm sorry about the comment about Jess," Rory said.  
  
"It's okay," Dean said, turning on the radio to their favorite station.  
  
They spent the rest of the ride home singing along to "Calling All Angels" by Train and their other favorite bands to try to cheer up. The drive seemed like forever.  
  
"You do know that I'm sorry about the insane jealousy thing, right?" Dean asked when they got inside.  
  
"Yes, honey," Rory said.  
  
She knew that was an attempt to make her forget about what his tumor, but it didn't help.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know that sucked, but it'll get better. Chapter 4 is coming soon. 


	5. Time is Precious

Chapter 4: Time Is Precious  
  
[Dean]  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Rory asked, two days later.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Dean said, grabbing the car keys.  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"If you freaked out when you heard about this, you're going to freak out even more witnessing the radiation."  
  
"Okay. What time are you getting home?"  
  
"Around dinner. I'm going to work afterwards."  
  
"Okay, I'll have it ready for you when you get home. What do you want?"  
  
"Whatever. I don't care. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He gave her a quick peck on the lips and went back to the hospital. When he got there, Dr. Morgan saw him right away. Once he was done explaining the treatments, he shaved away the hair at the base of his skull. Then he used a small needle to make permanent dots at the based of Dean's neck. Dean winced. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird. It was in a weird spot. Dr. Morgan said they were little tattoos so that the technicians can align the machine precisely.  
  
"I thought I wouldn't have to go through this again," Dean said to himself.  
  
"Your case is very rare, Mr. Forester," Dr. Morgan said. "Almost one in a thousand."  
  
"And I had to be the one," Dean whispered.  
  
Once Dr. Morgan was done. Dean combed his hair over the bald spot, but had a lot of trouble covering it. This would be so much easier if I had longer hair, Dean thought.  
  
"I just want to go over a few things before you go," Dr. Morgan said. "Be careful when you wash your hair. We can remark the dots, but don't get any soap on the skin. You'll lose some of your hair, but because the treatment is so localized, we're hoping it won't be that much. You could experience dry mouth and you may not be able to taste any food, but you should stop eating. Your skin will get red at the site, but don't use any creams."  
  
"Why not?" Dean asked.  
  
"They interfere with the rays," Dr. Morgan answered. "Towards the end of the treatment you may suffer from exhaustion, but all these symptoms will go away once the treatment is done."  
  
"When am I starting?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Dr. Morgan showed him the equipment. It was a thick mechanical arm attached to a cone-shaped device. Dean didn't need Dr. Morgan to tell him that the cone was supposed to be aimed at the back of his head. He had seen a device like this one too many times. He hated it. He had nightmares about it until he was fifteen.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow," Dean said, shaking Dr. Morgan's hand.  
  
Dean walked out and drove around town. He knew that he was going to try to make the best of this thing, but now he couldn't help being scared. He didn't want this thing growing in his head against his own will. He remembered looking at it on the x-rays. It looked so sinister and evil. Dean turned on the radio.  
  
"I-I-I won't worry my life away," Jason Mraz sang.  
  
Dean thought this song was kind of annoying, but it this time, as he listened to it, he felt better about the tumor. He walked into the office and waved to his co-workers.  
  
"Mr. Forester," Mr. Douglass, his boss poked his head out of his office. "Can I see you for a second?"  
  
Dean nodded and walked into his office and sat down. I hope I didn't do anything wrong, Dean thought. Mr. Douglass placed his hands on his desk.  
  
"I've heard about your medical problem," Mr. Douglass said.  
  
"How?" Dean asked.  
  
"I called your doctor," Mr. Douglass said. "We've been concerned about you. We've noticed you taking Advil and we wanted to check up on you, so we called your doctor."  
  
Dean nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable that they did that.  
  
"I think you should take some time off," Mr. Douglass continued. "I think that if you continue to work here, your problem will get worse."  
  
"Are you firing me?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," Mr. Douglass said. "You are one of my best workers. But, that's why I think you should take some time off. You can take as much time off as you need."  
  
Dean nodded. "I understand, sir," Dean said.  
  
He stood up and shook his hand. "Stay well, Mr. Forester," Mr. Douglass said, before he left. "I can't afford to lose one of my best workers."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Dean said, walking out.  
  
Dean walked towards the car and drove home.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Lorelai sat at the kitchen table while Rory made dinner. Lorelai got up and walked over to the counter where Rory was chopping vegetables. She took a knife and grabbed a tomato.  
  
"No," Rory said. "Go sit back down."  
  
"But, I want to cook!" Lorelai whined.  
  
"Well, when I make soup you can help out," Rory said. "You can only make soup."  
  
"Since when did you learn to cook anyway?"  
  
"I took a cooking class on the summer of my sophomore year."  
  
"Well, you can teach me."  
  
"No. You can only make soup. Now sit down."  
  
Lorelai stuck out her tongue and sat back down at the kitchen table and stuck out her tongue, which made Rory laugh for the first time in twelve days.  
  
"I have some news," Lorelai said. "I went to the doctor yesterday, and it seems that I'm pregnant."  
  
"Really?" Rory said.  
  
Lorelai nodded and they two of them shrieked and hugged.  
  
"That's so great!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Lorelai squealed.  
  
"Boy or girl?"  
  
"Not sure yet."  
  
After another round of shrieking Rory went back to her post at the stove.  
  
"So, what about you?" Lorelai asked. "Last time I heard from you, you and Dean were at the hospital. What's going on with that?"  
  
Rory's good mood suddenly darkened. She had forgot about Dean and his tumor. She had forgotten that she had called Lorelai the night he fainted.  
  
"Oh," Rory said. "Um.....I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on, Rory," Lorelai said. "This is me. You tell me everything."  
  
"Mom, please," Rory said.  
  
"I'm going to keep bugging you until you do."  
  
Rory sighed. She knew she had to tell her mother eventually. Plus, she knew she would feel a lot better if she did.  
  
"Dean is having a reoccurrence of a brain tumor he had when he was ten," Rory said.  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened and she covered her hand with her mouth. Rory thought she was mocking her at first, but there was always a gleam in Lorelai's eyes when she mocked something and that gleam wasn't there.  
  
"Oh, my god," Lorelai said.  
  
"I know," Rory said. "He started radiation today."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"They use a machine to shrink the tumor so there's a possibility that they can remove it. The doctor said it sometimes work."  
  
"How's he handling it?"  
  
"He's trying very hard to be brave, but I know he's scared."  
  
"How are you handling it?"  
  
"How do you think I'm handling it? I'm scared!"  
  
Rory sat down at the table and buried her head in her hands and a single tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Honey, come here," Lorelai said, taking Rory in her arms.  
  
Rory didn't sob, but tears rained down her face. She knew she shouldn't be the one crying, but she couldn't help it. Aside from her mother, Dean was the most important person to her.  
  
"You know, he is going to get better," Lorelai said. "The doctor said that the radiation could work."  
  
"What if it doesn't?" Rory asked, wiping away her tears.  
  
"You'll have to cross that bridge when you come to it," Lorelai said.  
  
"I don't want to lose him."  
  
"I know. That's why you should take advantage of the time you have with him. Don't mope around the house. Do things you enjoy together. Have some fun. Enjoy your time together."  
  
She was right. Rory knew she was right. She got up from her chair and heard the door slam. Dean walked into the kitchen. He didn't look happy.  
  
"Hi," Rory said. "You're home early."  
  
"Yeah," Dean said, then turning his attention to Lorelai. "Hi, Mom."  
  
"Hi," Lorelai said. "Umm......I heard what happened and all I can say is I'm sorry and I hope you get better."  
  
"Thank you," Dean said.  
  
Lorelai gave him a quick hug. "I have to go," Lorelai said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Rory said.  
  
Lorelai walked out the door.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Dean asked.  
  
"Dinner at my grandparents'," Rory replied.  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory went back over to the counter and chopped the tomato that Lorelai had picked up.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Dean asked.  
  
"It's 'make your own taco' night," Rory answered.  
  
"Can I help?" Dean asked.  
  
"No kiss for your wife?"  
  
"Only if she lets me cook."  
  
"Done."  
  
Dean gave Rory a kiss and then started chopping lettuce. He didn't look happy. He looked scared and upset.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm on sabbatical," Dean said. "That's why I'm home early."  
  
"Is that why you're upset?" Rory asked.  
  
"No. I like not working. It's a hard job and I was thinking of quitting."  
  
"And do what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I make enough money for the both of us, Dean."  
  
"Yeah, but you know that I like to pull my own weight."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, why are you upset."  
  
Dean put down the knife and stared at Rory. "I took a look at the equipment they're going to use for the radiation treatments," he said. "It's horrible. That thing scared me to death when I was ten. I had nightmares about it until I was fifteen. It scared me all over again just looking at it."  
  
Dean suddenly stopped talking when he saw the look on Rory's face.  
  
"You find this weird," Dean said. "You don't love me anymore do you?"  
  
"No," Rory said. "I still love you. I think it's very cute that you're scared of a machine."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Dean said. "If you saw this thing, you'd be afraid of it, too."  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory said. "I do think it's cute though."  
  
Dean nodded and continued to chop the lettuce.  
  
"Dean," Rory said. "Remember what you said about how you didn't want the tumor to rob you of your life? Well, now I feel the same way. I think we should enjoy our life together, especially now that you're on sabbatical. So, can we just try to have as much fun as we can?"  
  
"I guess so," Dean said. "I guess if we just keep running scared of this thing, we'd just be wasting our time together."  
  
"So, you can do that?"  
  
"Hell, yes."  
  
To Be Continued...........  
  
A/N: I know it was horrible, but it'll get better. Chapter 5 is coming soon. 


	6. Night of Torture

Chapter 5: Night of Torture  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean clutched Rory's hand as he sat in the waiting area. He was starting his radiation treatments today. Rory came along for moral support. After this, they were going to dinner. Finally, a technician called his name and he entered the treatment room, wobbling on his shaky legs. He lay down on the table. When he heard the machine start, he tensed up.  
  
"Just lie perfectly still," the technician said. "You'll hear a buzzing sound and then I'll move the machine via remote control and you'll hear another buzzing sound. I'm going to be out of the room the whole time until it turns off."  
  
The tech left and Dean felt his stomach fill up with butterflies. He took some deep breaths to calm himself down. The treatment was very short and he was after five minutes. When Dean walked back outside, Rory stood there holding a cup of juice.  
  
"The technician said to get you some juice to get your blood sugar up a bit," Rory said.  
  
Dean took the cup and kissed Rory.  
  
"Thanks for coming," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER IN FRONT OF THE GILMORE MANSION  
  
"You know I was thinking," Dean said, once they pulled up to the Gilmore Mansion. "Why don't I just drop you off and pick you up when you're done?"  
  
"Dean, don't do this again," Rory said. "My grandpa does not hate you. I thought you two bonded when you brought over the car."  
  
"Not really," Dean said. "We almost did and then Gypsy pulled the windshield wiper off."  
  
"Dean, come on."  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry, but the guy hates me. He hates that I work for a financial company, he hates that I was married before. He hates everything about me."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Dean, please come in with me. Please?"  
  
Rory gave him a puppy face. Dean chuckled. She looked so cute when she did that she made it hard to say no to him.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
He leaned forward and softly kissed her.  
  
"Unless, you just want to stay here and make out," Dean joked.  
  
"Come on," Rory said, chuckling while she got out of the car.  
  
Rory and Dean walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Emily didn't answer it right away.  
  
"Bye," Dean said, walking away.  
  
Before he could get any further, Rory grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back just as Emily opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Rory," Emily said, smiling. "Hello, Dean."  
  
"Hi, Grandma," Rory said.  
  
"Hi," Dean said.  
  
"Your mother and hasn't arrived yet," Emily said.  
  
"Oh, yes we have," a voice said behind them.  
  
Rory and Dean turned around to find Luke and Lorelai standing behind them.  
  
"You haven't been behind us the whole time have you?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," Lorelai said. "We just got here."  
  
"Well, unless you all want to get sick, you should come inside," Emily said.  
  
She walked away from the door and everyone followed her into the living room. The four of them somehow, fit on the couch that Lorelai and Rory usually sat on every Friday night.  
  
"RICHARD!" Emily yelled walking out of the living room. "OUR GUESTS ARE HERE!"  
  
Luke turned to Dean once she was out of the room and said, "Lorelai told me about your tumor and I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks," Dean said. "Listen, I don't want to cause any trouble tonight so, do you think you guys to keep this to yourself?"  
  
"Sure," Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh, Mom," Dean said, to Lorelai. "Rory told me you were pregnant. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," Lorelai said, squeezing Luke's hand.  
  
"Boy or girl?"  
  
"We're not sure yet," Luke replied.  
  
Emily and Richard came into the living room and Richard went over to fix some drinks.  
  
"What does everyone want?" he asked.  
  
"I'll have a red wine," Luke said.  
  
"Soda for me," Rory said.  
  
"And me," Dean said.  
  
"And for you, Lorelai?" Richard asked.  
  
"I'll have water, please," Lorelai said.  
  
"Water?" Richard asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Lorelai said.  
  
Richard went into the kitchen and got some water. Emily stared at her with a puzzled look on her face once he handed Lorelai the water.  
  
"That's odd," Emily said. "Usually you would be springing for the champagne."  
  
"I have my reasons," Lorelai said.  
  
"Which would be.."  
  
"The little fetus growing inside me."  
  
Emily spit out her wine into her glass.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" she rasped out.  
  
"I said 'fetus,'" Lorelai said.  
  
"That's wonderful," Emily said. "Isn't it wonderful, Richard?"  
  
"Indeed it is," Richard said.  
  
"Wow, that was a totally different reaction that what I expected," Lorelai whispered so that only Luke, Rory, and Dean could hear.  
  
"What kind of reaction were you expecting, Lorelai?" Emily asked.  
  
"Damn, she heard me," Lorelai said. "Never mind, Mom."  
  
"So, Dean, how's work going for you?" Richard asked.  
  
Oh, no, Dean thought. Every Friday night, Richard would ask that and Dean hoped that the news of Lorelai's pregnancy would be a distraction and he wouldn't ask that question. Before Dean could respond, the new maid came in and announced that dinner was ready.  
  
Throughout the entire dinner, everyone was asking Lorelai about her pregnancy, Rory about her recent novels, and Luke and his business at the dinner. Richard had never risen his question about Dean and his work until desert.  
  
"So, Dean," Richard said. "I don't believe you answered my question for before."  
  
"Which would be..," Dean said.  
  
"How's your job?"  
  
"Uh....I'm on sabbatical."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Personal reasons."  
  
"Oh." Richard sounded disgusted.  
  
"So, Lorelai," Emily said, trying to change the subject. "You're having you're baby in February? That must be nice."  
  
"You know the reason why people have gone on sabbatical is because of drug use or psychotic problems," Richard said.  
  
"Dad, stop," Lorelai said.  
  
"What?" Richard said. "Obviously there's a reason why the boy is taking some time off."  
  
"He said it was personal, grandpa," Rory said.  
  
"Nothing is personal in the business world," Richard said. "So, Dean. Is it the old rage problem?"  
  
Dean couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to leave and he wanted Richard to know the truth.  
  
"No, it's not," he said, angrily. "I'm having a reoccurrence of a brain tumor I had when I was ten. Okay? Rory, I'm leaving. I'll wait for you in the car."  
  
Dean stood up and walked out the door. Dean already heard Rory calling his name.  
  
"Dean," Rory said, putting her hand on the car door. "I'm sorry. That was rude."  
  
"It's okay," Dean said. "It's not your fault."  
  
"I had no idea he would do that."  
  
"May I cut in?" Richard tapped Rory on the shoulder.  
  
Rory nodded and stepped aside.  
  
"I'm sorry," Richard said. "I had no idea of what you were going through. If I had known I wouldn't have came down on you."  
  
Dean nodded. "Thank you, sir," he said.  
  
Richard gave him a brief hug and then gave Rory one.  
  
"Be sure to say good-bye to your grandmother before you leave," Richard said.  
  
Dean and Rory went back inside and said good-bye to Emily, Luke and Lorelai and went home. When they got home, Dean and Rory changed into their pajamas and snuggled. It was moments like these, where he was glad that he had her.  
  
"Dean?" Rory asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Dean was half asleep.  
  
"Thanks for putting up with my grandpa," Rory said.  
  
"No, problem," Dean said.  
  
There was silence. Dean heard Rory sigh.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Dean said.  
  
"Yeah," Rory replied.  
  
"And you love me," Dean said.  
  
"And I love you," Rory said, laughing.  
  
A few minutes later, the two of them fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: Still has yet to get better. Chapter 6 is coming soon. 


	7. Dean's Baby

A/N: Okay, I was not supposed to write that Richard gave Dean a hug. It was a mistake. Sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 6: Dean's Baby  
  
Two weeks later....  
  
[Rory]  
  
May had passed and it was the middle of June. Dean hadn't finished his radiation treatments, but today was his last one. He seemed to be a lot less nervous every time he went in the room. Rory didn't go with him after the first time, but today they were going to lunch together, so she came with him this last time.  
  
Since Rory heard about her mother's pregnancy, she kept wondering, would she get pregnant? Could Dean give her a baby? If she were to have a baby, would the baby get the tumor?  
  
"Rory," Dean said, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm done. You want to go to lunch now?"  
  
"I'll be right back," Rory said.  
  
Rory walked into the room to see the tech. She wanted to know the answers to her questions.  
  
"Are the treatments working?" Rory asked.  
  
"We can't tell right now," the tech answered. "Tomorrow he's going to have MRIs and CAT scans and x-rays."  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"That's not why you're in here, is it?" the tech asked.  
  
"No, I have other questions," she answered.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Dean and I don't have any children, yet, but I want to have kids. Because of his condition, can he not give me any kids?"  
  
"He can give you kids. The tumor doesn't really have any affect on those kind of things being that it's in his head."  
  
"Say Dean and I do have a baby. Is there a chance that the baby is going to have a tumor?"  
  
"Not likely. Your husband got the tumor when he was ten because he had a lot of stress because he had a lot of schoolwork and a lot of after school activities. They couldn't remove it last time, so that's why it's back. But, it's not hereditary so there is a very slim chance that your child will have the tumor."  
  
Rory nodded. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"Anytime," the tech said.  
  
Rory went outside to find Dean sipping juice.  
  
"Are you ready now?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Rory said.  
  
"What were you asking him?"  
  
"I'll talk to you about it later."  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean half thought that the town already knew about his problem, but luckily, no besides Luke and Lorelai knew. Rory and Dean were eating lunch at Luke's. Rory leaned over and took one of Dean's onion rings.  
  
"Hey!" Dean said. "Those are mine. Give them back."  
  
"Okay," Rory said, biting into one and putting them back.  
  
Dean took a bite out of one of her French fries and took a bite.  
  
"You're so pretty," Rory said, jokingly.  
  
Dean laughed and ate the rest of her French fry. At times they were very affectionate, but at other times like now, they were like best friends.  
  
"I want to talk to you about something," Rory said.  
  
"All right," Dean said. "Talk."  
  
"I talked to your tech today," Rory said. "I asked him about...You know, having baby."  
  
What? Where did this baby talk come from? He thought. He didn't a problem with have kids, but this was very random.  
  
"He said that you can give me a baby," Rory said. "And that there's a very slim chance that if we had a baby, he or she would have a tumor."  
  
Dean didn't know what to say to that. He knew she wanted kids. He wanted kids, too. But, he was a little lost as to where this was headed.  
  
"So," Rory said, playing with her food nervously. "You think....that there's a chance that......we can have a kid?"  
  
Dean sighed. He wanted a kid. But, he didn't know if he could deal with having one now. He was going through a lot right now and didn't want to have a kid right away. If they could remove the tumor, he wanted to hold off until he settled back into his old life. If they couldn't, he wanted to try to have one in the next couple of months. Rory's understanding, Dean thought. She'd be okay with it.  
  
"Yes, there's a chance," Dean said. "But, I can't have one right now with all the stuff that's going on with me. I want to wait a little bit before we have kids. Is that okay?"  
  
Rory took a sip of her drink. Her expression was blank. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "I was just making sure that there was a chance we could have a baby."  
  
"You've never really brought that up," Dean said. "Is this because I'm sick?"  
  
Rory looked down at her hands and nodded.  
  
"I just..," she trailed off. "I just feel like if you're going to you know......pass away....I just want to make sure that I your kid. You know, something I can remember you by."  
  
"We have pictures," Dean said.  
  
"I know," Rory said. "But, pictures are different. Pictures you put away in a box. I just don't want something you can't pack up. You understand what I'm talking about?"  
  
"Sort of," Dean said.  
  
He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"I know," Rory said.  
  
He seemed to do a good job calming her down. If only I could have the same affect on myself, he thought.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: I'm trying to extend the story, so that's why it's boring. I asked my health teacher about babies and tumors and she said a person with a tumor can have babies and the baby won't have it. Chapter 7 is coming soon. 


	8. All for Nothing

Chapter 7: All for Nothing  
  
[Dean]  
  
Three days later, after MRIS, CAT scans, and X-rays Dr. Thomas called Dean into his office. Dean squeezed Rory's hand. Dr. Thomas came in with a dark expression on his face. Dean's heart dropped down to the pit of his stomach. This isn't going to be good, he thought.  
  
"We're not seeing the kind of progress that we'd hoped to see in reducing the size of the tumor," Dr. Thomas said. "It hasn't shrunk appreciably."  
  
Dean turned to look at Rory. Her eyes widened. Her face paled.  
  
"I can't have the surgery?" Dean said.  
  
"Not a lot of neurosurgeons would attempt this type of surgery," Dr. Thomas said. "It's not just the size of the tumor, it's where it's located- around the brainstem and cerebellum."  
  
"What if you did the surgery anyway?" Rory asked.  
  
"We could paralyze or kill him," Dr. Thomas said.  
  
"What about more radiation?" Dean asked.  
  
"Radiation didn't work, and because you had radiation when you were a child, we can't put him through that again."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"The tumor is dormant right now and it could remain so. I'm sorry, Mr. Forester. I wish I had better news for you."  
  
The man was being purposely elusive which made anger surge through Dean's veins. He released Rory's hand and stood up.  
  
"It's there it's not there," he said, angrily. "You can remove it. You can't. Can you make up your mind?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Forester," Dr. Thomas repeated.  
  
"You know what?" Dean said, standing up. "I have nothing left to say to you, except THANKS FOR NOTHING!"  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Dean," Rory called.  
  
But, Dean walked out and shut the door. Rory looked at Dr. Thomas apologetically.  
  
"Look, can we come back for another check-up?" Rory asked.  
  
"Come back in a month and we'll see how he's doing," Dr. Thomas said.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said.  
  
Rory got up from the chair and turned down where Dean was heading out the exit. She ran to catch up to him.  
  
"DEAN!" she called. "STOP!"  
  
Dean stopped by the car and waited for Rory to catch to him.  
  
"Dean, calm down," Rory said.  
  
"Calm down?" Dean said. "I'm going to die!"  
  
"No, you're not," Rory said. "The tumor is dormant. That doesn't mean that you're going to die."  
  
"But, I'm going to have to live with a huge thing in my head," Dean said.  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry," Rory said.  
  
Dean sighed.  
  
"It's not your fault," he said, calmly. "I just wish I could've had the surgery."  
  
Rory gave Dean a hug. They stayed like that for a while. Rory wished she knew what to say to him. In the past few weeks he was able to calm her down. Now she wished she knew what to say.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: Still dragging it out. Chapter 8 is coming soon. 


	9. Deviled Eggs and Good News

Chapter 8: Deviled Eggs and Good News  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean sat in the living room the next day alone. He knew that just because the tumor was dormant didn't mean he was going to die, but he still felt hopeless. Lorelai had asked Rory to help her with this wedding at the Dragon Fly Inn, so she would be out for the afternoon.  
  
He needed to do something to get the fear and tension out of his system, but he didn't know what to do. The sound of the door shutting interrupted his thoughts and Rory came into the living room holding a huge container.  
  
"Have you been like this all day?" she asked.  
  
"When you left I was in my pajamas," Dean said. "Now, I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt. So, no I haven't been like this the whole day. What's in that container?"  
  
"Leftover deviled eggs from the wedding," Rory replied. "Sookie wanted me to take the deviled eggs."  
  
Dean sighed and stretched out on the couch. Rory pushed his legs off the couch and sat next to him.  
  
"What do I have to do to get you off the couch?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dean said. "Get the tumor out of my head."  
  
"I'm not a neurosurgeon."  
  
"Well, I've been feeling a lot of aggression in the past 24 hours. I just need to do something to get it out."  
  
Rory sighed. Then she looked down at the container of deviled eggs and a sly smile spread across her face.  
  
"What?" Dean said.  
  
"Get the keys," Rory said.  
  
Dean got up and got the keys and followed her out the door. Rory directed him to the Dragon Fly Inn. The wedding was still going on. They took a look at the parking lot. Rory found an ugly looking car and stood next to it.  
  
"Who's car is that?" Dean asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's pretty ugly," Rory said. "We're going to devil egg the car."  
  
"Devil egg the car?" Dean repeated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, the only time you did this was when you were crushing on Jess and your mother was jealous of Sherry. Are you crushing on whoever owns this car?"  
  
Rory nudged him and took off the top of the container and took out an egg and threw it at the car. It splattered all over the windshield.  
  
"Okay, now you throw," Rory said.  
  
Dean took an egg and threw it at the car. Then Rory joined him and they started throwing more eggs. He felt stupid at first, but then he started getting into this and started having fun.  
  
"This is fun," he said. "We should devil-egg more cars."  
  
"Oh, my god," Rory said. "Someone's coming!"  
  
"Really?" Dean started panicking.  
  
"No," Rory said. "But, it's fun to say that."  
  
Dean sighed in relief as he threw the last egg at the car.  
  
"Empty," he said, gesturing.  
  
"I think I hear a siren!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
Rory and Dean ran towards the car, pretending that the police were chasing them.  
  
"Okay," Rory said. "You make the siren noise and I'll make the car noises."  
  
Dean and Rory imitated the sirens and car noises and drove all the way home. Dean finally felt like he got the aggression out of his system.  
  
"That was fun," Dean said, once they got inside. "We should do that again."  
  
"Besides the last time, this is just a one time thing," Rory said. "I've deviled egged my last car, thank you very much."  
  
[Rory]  
  
One Month Later.....  
  
Rory and Dean sat in Dr. Thomas's office. For the past month they forgot about the tumor until they remembered the scheduled appointment. Rory knew it took a lot of courage for Dean to come back after his striking performance from the last time. Dr. Thomas came into the office holding the X-rays. Rory held her breath as he took out the X-rays.  
  
"You're holding your own," Dr. Thomas said. "The tumor is dormant. If you continue to feel good, I'll see you in three months."  
  
"Really?" Dean's face lit up.  
  
"Yes," Dr. Thomas said.  
  
"Thank you," Dean said.  
  
Rory felt like she needed to do a cartwheel down the hallway of the hospital.  
  
"Yeah, baby!" Dean yelled, doing a Matthew Perry impression and making Rory laugh.  
  
"I told you you weren't going to die," Rory said.  
  
"I knew that," Dean said.  
  
"Liar," Rory said.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: I know it's boring, but it's going to get better. Remember, I'm trying to stretch it out. 


	10. The Little Blob In My Head

Chapter 9: The Little Blob in My Head  
  
[Rory]  
  
"I'm bored," Rory said another month later, slamming down her laptop.  
  
"Oh, um, I don't care," Dean said, jokingly and not looking up from his magazine.  
  
"We've been sitting around the house and walking around town for town months now," Rory said.  
  
"That's the way it's been the two years we've been dating in high school and the three years we were dating in college," Dean said. "What's the difference this time?"  
  
"We're married and your still on sabbatical," Rory said.  
  
"Everyone is on sabbatical this time of the year," Dean said. "What's your point?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory said.  
  
She flipped so she was hanging upside down on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dean said.  
  
"I'm that bored," Rory said.  
  
Rory loved Stars Hollow and the house that they've been living in, but she'd seen a lot of it and wanted to get out of town. Plus, she thought that getting out of town would be good for Dean. He could forget all about his health problem. Lately, he'd been sitting around the house waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head and she sat up.  
  
"We should take a trip," Rory said.  
  
"Where?" Dean asked.  
  
Rory resumed her position in hanging upside down on the couch. She didn't know where to go. She'd already been to Europe. She didn't even know if flying was okay for a tumor. Road trip? No. The last time she went on a road trip, she freaked out because her mother didn't know where they were going.  
  
"You know the beach is good this time of year," Rory said, resuming back to her sitting position.  
  
"I don't swim," Dean said.  
  
"Neither do I," Rory said. "But, so what? I want to get out of here! Don't you?"  
  
Dean sighed. "All right," he said. "We'll leave tomorrow."  
  
Rory squealed and hugged Dean. "Okay, let's go pack," Rory said.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean didn't want to go. Yes, he was bored as much as Rory was, but he wanted to stay incase something happened and he didn't want to tell Rory.  
  
"Dean, are you okay?" Rory asked while they were eating dinner.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"No, you're not," Rory said.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Because you're playing with your food and you look like you're in deep thought."  
  
Dean sighed. He didn't know why he couldn't just tell her straight out. He was usually open to her about everything. Now, he felt kind of silly.  
  
"I don't want to go," he said.  
  
"Why not?" Rory asked.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's stupid."  
  
"You're running that risk even if you don't tell me."  
  
"Fine. I want to stay here in case something happens with the tumor."  
  
Dean immediately felt stupid. That was a stupid reason to stay, and yet it was the truth. He felt like an idiot. He felt like he was letting the tumor make his choices. Rory grabbed his hand.  
  
"That doesn't mean you're stupid," Rory said, as if reading his mind. "But, you said before that you don't want this tumor to rob you of your life. Well, if you stay here, you're only letting it take over you. Don't you want to get out of here and forget that the stupid blob is in your head?"  
  
Dean wanted that more than anything. That was Rory's reason for leaving. She wanted the same thing. Okay, I want to go, he thought.  
  
"All right, I'm convinced," he said. "We'll go."  
  
"Thank you," Rory said.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: I'm still stretching it out, which means it's going to be a little boring, but it'll get interesting. Chapter 10 is coming soon. 


	11. Ready to Have a Baby

Chapter 10: Ready to Have a Baby  
  
[Dean]  
  
Rory and Dean went to Montauk for two weeks. They went sailing and they tried to surf. Dean tried windsurfing, but after five seconds on the board, he fell into the water. Now it was their last day (tomorrow would be September 1st), and they took a walk on the beach an hour before sunset.  
  
"Ew," Rory said, pointing her toe at a dead crab.  
  
"What?" Dean said, picking it up. "This?"  
  
"Ew! Dean!" Rory exclaimed. "That's disgusting! How can you touch that?"  
  
"Touch it," Dean said, putting it in her face.  
  
"No!" Rory squealed, turning away and trying not to laugh. "Get away!"  
  
"Hi, Rory," Dean said, in a high voice. "Kiss me!"  
  
"Dean! Stop!" Rory said, running away.  
  
Dean chased after her with the crab. The two of them started laughing. Finally, Dean was a centimeter away from her and he stuck the crab in her face again.  
  
"Stop it!" Rory said, laughing and splashing him.  
  
Dean splashed her back. Soon the whole thing erupted into a water fight. After ten minutes, Rory gave him a huge splash and again ran away. Dean chased her and grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"I SURRENDER!" Rory yelled.  
  
But, Dean didn't listen. He pulled her down on the blanket that they had laid out earlier and started tickling her. Rory yelled at him to stop, but he ignored her. After a few minutes he finally stopped. He stared down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away and pointed behind him. Dean turned around and two little kids stared at them.  
  
"Sorry," Dean said, scooting next to Rory.  
  
The kids just looked at him and walked away. Rory burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"We were about to get R rated on a G rated beach," Rory said.  
  
"And that's funny why?"  
  
"It just is," Rory said.  
  
Dean chuckled. It was a little funny. He stared ahead at the setting sun turning the sky pink.  
  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Dean said.  
  
"Yes, it is," Rory said.  
  
Dean slung his arm around Rory's shoulder as the sun disappeared over the horizon. He didn't know why, but he suddenly thought about the conversation that he and Rory had about babies. He suddenly wanted to have one. He was ready to have a kid.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory went out on the terrace that night and stared out at the moon reflecting off of the ocean. The sky was so clear that night she could see all of the stars. So nice, Rory thought. Suddenly, she felt Dean's arms wrap around her and his chin rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you," Rory said.  
  
Dean replied by giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I've been doing some thinking about us," Dean said. "And I was thinking, if you still want a baby, then we can do that anytime. Like tonight or next week."  
  
Rory turned to face Dean.  
  
"Are you doing this because you think you're going to die?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Dean said. "I've been thinking about it and I'm ready to have a baby if you are."  
  
"I'm ready," Rory said.  
  
"Well," Dean said. "Shall we?"  
  
A sly smile spread across Rory's face as she nodded. Dean picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and put Rory on the bed so she was sitting off the edge. They shared an intense kiss and Rory pulled him down on the bed with her.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too inappropriate. Again, I've been watching too much Friends and all they talk about is sex. Plus, that episode where Lorelai sleeps with Jason didn't really decontaminate my brain. Anyways, Chapter 11 is coming soon. 


	12. Facing the Past

Chapter 11: Facing the Past  
  
[Dean]  
  
"Why won't you take a test?" Dean asked the next day when he and Rory came home.  
  
"I told you before," Rory said. "It takes a few days."  
  
"Fine," Dean said. "But, don't drink any coffee because you might be."  
  
"Decaf?" Rory said.  
  
"Done," Dean replied, walking over to the answering machine. "We have a message."  
  
Dean pushed the button and the answering machine.  
  
"Hey guys," Lorelai's voice said. "It's me and I'm becoming fat and very depressed. Anyways, I know you guys just got home. I called to tell you that my parents went away so there's no Friday night dinner. I wanted to invite you guys over for dinner. Luke's picking up Footloose. Rory, you know how much we love making fun of that movie. If you want to come, be here by six. If not, then I'm assuming that you're doing something dirty. Okay, I have to go. The baby is playing 'Bring in da Noise' on my bladder."  
  
The answering machine beeped and Dean looked at Rory, raising his eyebrow. That was totally random, Dean thought.  
  
"She's quirky, remember?" Rory said.  
  
Dean nodded. Rory looked at him with these big puppy eyes.  
  
"Don't," Dean said. "We can go."  
  
Dean liked movie nights with Rory and Lorelai. Now that Luke was added to their addition, the conversation going on was more entertaining than the movie itself. They made their way over to the Gilmore-Danes' house.  
  
"Mom," Rory said. "Where are you?"  
  
"In the kitchen!" Lorelai yelled back.  
  
Rory and Dean went into the kitchen. Lorelai was hovered over a pot on the stove.  
  
"No," Rory said. "You're only allowed to make soup."  
  
"I'm making mac and cheese," Lorelai said. "It's one of my cravings. I'll order a pizza if you guys don't want any."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Rory said. "I love that stuff!"  
  
"You want any, Dean?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Why not?" Dean said.  
  
"Lor, I'm home!" Luke called.  
  
"In the kitchen!" Lorelai called back.  
  
The four helped themselves to the macaroni and cheese and started watching Footloose. Lorelai and Rory started talking through it, which got Luke annoyed. Dean struggled not to laugh throughout the whole thing.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you guys," Lorelai said to Dean and Rory pausing the movie. "They're having the Dance Marathon early this year. It's in two days."  
  
Suddenly, Dean's head filled with bad memories of Rory and Jess fighting, but he shook his head and they went away.  
  
"I still don't understand why," Luke said. "I think this is just an excuse for Taylor to get punch-drunk."  
  
"Anyways," Lorelai said, bopping Luke with a pillow. "I would do it this year, but I can't dance because of the baby. But, I really want to beat Kirk and I can't do it. So can you guys do it for me?"  
  
Rory looked down at her feet. Dean knew she didn't want to do it. For some reason, he wanted to. He didn't know why, but he did. Maybe it was the fact that he'd never done it before. Or maybe it was because he wanted to hear the word "dance marathon" without thinking of Rory and Jess. Rory looked at Dean.  
  
"I don't think it would be a bad idea," Dean said.  
  
"You actually want to do this?" Rory said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Rory turned to Lorelai. "We'll think about it," Rory said.  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Why do you all of a sudden want to do this?" Rory asked when they got home.  
  
"Because I think it'll be fun," Dean said.  
  
"You can't dance."  
  
"Neither can you."  
  
Rory and Dean changed into their pajamas. Rory hated that thing. Sure, she did it with her mother every year, but still it gave her bad memories.  
  
"Why don't you want to do it?" Dean asked.  
  
"Let me refresh your memory," Rory said, putting her tooth brush down. "' Everyone can see you Rory! You know what? I'm tired, but I'm over it. So go on! Be together! There's nothing standing in your way this time because I'm out!'"  
  
Wow, Rory thought. I can't believe I remember that. Dean looked at Rory quizzically.  
  
"You remember that?" Dean asked.  
  
"Snippets," Rory replied, squirting toothpaste on her toothbrush.  
  
"Look," Dean said. "That's one of the reasons why I want to do this. I want to be able to forget about that."  
  
"And the other reason?"  
  
"Like your mom, I have a desire to beat Kirk."  
  
Rory sighed. He was right. The only way to forget about that night was to participate in the Marathon. Rory nodded and dialed her mother's number. Plus, Kirk had moved out of his mother's house and in with his girlfriend, so no one really had to pity him anymore.  
  
"Hello, Mom?" Rory said. "Our answer is yes."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Still stretching it out. Chapter 12 is coming soon. 


	13. Dance with Me

Chapter 12: Dance With Me  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean lay on the couch and waited for Rory two days later. His head started to spin. His vertigo had started yesterday, but got worse today. He clutched on to the cushions of the couch.  
  
He slowly got up and took some pills. Luckily, the vertigo went away just as Rory can downstairs wearing the dress she had worn to her Chilton winter formal. She looked like an angel in that dress.  
  
"You look beautiful," Dean said.  
  
"Thank you," Rory replied, doing a little curtsey.  
  
"That still fits you?"  
  
"I know. I was pretty amazed myself."  
  
When they got there, Luke and Lorelai were pouring coffee at a table. Rory and Dean walked over to them.  
  
"On the coffee committee?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah," Luke said. "Luckily, Lorelai's helping me."  
  
"And it's like torture," Lorelai said. "I know I'm only allowed to drink decaf, but I want the caffeine. Just one sip. All I want is one sip!"  
  
"Mom," Rory said. "Calm down! It's just coffee!"  
  
"'Just coffee?'" Lorelai repeated. "The Gilmores love coffee. We need coffee."  
  
"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!" Taylor yelled. "IT'S TIME TO START! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! IT'S SHOWTIME!"  
  
Dean and Rory started dancing with everyone else. They did nothing fancy, they just spun around and other stuff. Hey, this is fun, Dean thought.  
  
"Having fun?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory replied.  
  
[Rory]  
  
It was hour 23. Rory's feet killed her. She and Dean leaned against each other struggling to stay awake. She, Dean, Kirk, and his girlfriend, Lucy were the only people on the dance floor. Rory looked over on the bleachers. Lorelai was asleep. Luke was sipping coffee.  
  
"You awake?" Rory asked Dean.  
  
"No," Dean replied. "Are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"My feet hurt."  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I had fun most of the time."  
  
"Me, too. Do you want to just go home and go to bed?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
Just as they were about to leave, Kirk and Lucy fell over. Rory and Dean were the only ones left.  
  
"WE WON!" Rory exclaimed. "WE WON!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Patty said. "We have new winners this year! Dean and Rory Gilmore Forester."  
  
"WE WON!" Rory turned to Dean. "DEAN WE-"  
  
Rory stopped when she saw Dean. He was rubbing his forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut. His face was pale and pinched. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead.  
  
"DEAN!" Rory exclaimed. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"  
  
"Dizzy," Dean mumbled. "Very dizzy."  
  
Rory quickly slung his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"MOM! LUKE!" she yelled. "I NEED A RIDE TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
  
Luke shook Lorelai awake and gave Lorelai car keys and she walked as quickly as she could outside. Luke got on the other side of Dean and helped him into the car. They drove to the hospital. Rory stroked Dean's hair during the ride. Please, let him be all right, she thought.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: I hope this is better. Chapter 13 is coming soon. 


	14. Perfect Cirlce

Chapter 13: Perfect Circle  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory waited outside Dean's room with Lorelai and tapped her foot nervously. A wave a déjà vu washed over her. She remembered the first time that she brought Dean here. Lorelai grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Lorelai said.  
  
"How can you say that?" Rory said, calmly.  
  
"I'm just trying to make you feel better," Lorelai said. "Isn't there something you can distract yourself with? Like a pregnancy test?"  
  
Rory had told Lorelai that she and Dean were trying to get pregnant.  
  
"I don't have a pregnancy test," Rory said. "And I'm not in the mood right now."  
  
"It'll distract yourself," Lorelai said. "Just try it."  
  
Lorelai dug through her coat pocket and took out a home pregnancy kit.  
  
"Did you pick that up when you came in here?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, it's been in here for a while," Lorelai answered. "I never used it, though."  
  
A few minutes later, Rory looked at the strip. It was bright blue. That meant it was positive. Rory was going to have a baby. Rory came back out and sat next to Lorelai.  
  
"It's positive," Rory said.  
  
"You don't sound too excited," Lorelai said.  
  
"What if Dean dies? What if he doesn't get to see the baby?"  
  
Rory started to cry and Lorelai took her in her arms.  
  
"I can't raise this baby alone," Rory sobbed.  
  
"If he dies, I'll help you," Lorelai said, stroking her hair.  
  
"But, I don't want to lose him."  
  
"I know, sweetie."  
  
Finally Dr. Thomas came out. He told her that he needed to keep Dean here for a week to take the same test. Rory went in to see him. He was wide-awake.  
  
[Dean]  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
Rory sat down. Her face was streaked with tears. It broke his heart to see her like this.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were having dizzy spells again?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you," he replied.  
  
"You should've told me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Rory grabbed his hand. "Next time, if there is a next time, please tell me," she said.  
  
"Okay," Dean said.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I have some news," Rory said, after a few moments of silence. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked.  
  
"I took a test," Rory said. "It's positive."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
Dean grabbed Rory and embraced her. Rory rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't seem as excited as he was.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's just," Rory trailed off. "What if..."  
  
Dean knew what she was trying to say and he was afraid, too. He pulled her back and saw to tears trickling down her face. He cupped his hands around her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears.  
  
"I know," he said. "But, it'll be okay."  
  
Rory nodded. This was probably just a dizzy spell. It couldn't mean anything. Could it?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't horrible. Chapter 14 is coming soon. 


	15. All Hope Is Gone

Chapter 14: All hope is gone  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean clutched Rory's hand a week later. How many times have I been here in the last four months? He thought. This office was getting a little too familiar. He didn't like it. He hoped that the tests came out saying that the tumor could be removed. But, his hope died when he saw the expression on Dr. Thomas's face.  
  
"The tumor's growing again," Dr. Thomas said, with pure sadness.  
  
"So, there's nothing more you can do?" Dean asked, feeling tears coming.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dr. Thomas said. "But, you've had two rounds of radiation which is all you can have and chemotherapy won't touch this kind of tumor."  
  
"This has got to be a mistake," Rory said, her voice wavering. "There's got to be something you can do!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Forester," Dr. Thomas said. "If there was anything more I can do I would have suggested it."  
  
Rory buried her face in her hands. Dean could tell she was trying not to cry. This is a bad dream, he thought. I'm going to wake up and I'm still going to be in Montauk. Dean pinched himself, but to his luck, it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Tell me what do expect now," Dean said, his eyes feeling dry.  
  
"Well, I'll be increasing your steroid medication to stop the tumor from swelling," Dr. Thomas said. "You'll have memory lapses, equilibrium problems, trouble with speech, sight, and maybe hearing. Eventually you'll be bedridden. You'll slip into a coma. Your lungs will fill with fluid, and you'll stop breathing."  
  
"Is it possible that I can die at home?" Dean asked. "I heard of a group called hospice."  
  
"Yes," Dr. Thomas said. "You can have a nurse, a hospice member, or anyone you want with you."  
  
Dean looked at Rory. "Is that okay with you?" he asked.  
  
Rory nodded, not looking up.  
  
"Except for headaches, which will pass over time, you'll feel no pain," Dr. Thomas continued.  
  
"So, I'll go to sleep and never wake up?" Dean asked.  
  
"Exactly," Dr. Thomas said.  
  
Dean suddenly felt a little less afraid to die, but he didn't want to. He and Rory had been married for almost two years now. Was this it? Would he live long enough to see his kids? He reached over and grabbed Rory's hand.  
  
"I want you with me the whole time," he said.  
  
"I will," Rory said.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory waited outside while Dean talked to Dr. Thomas while tears flowed down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening. How could Dean die? He was so young. He had so much to live for.  
  
"Are you ready?" Dean asked, coming out of the room.  
  
Rory nodded and walked hand-in-hand with him out to the car. She didn't want him to see her like this. He had enough to deal with already.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that question," Rory responded.  
  
"Medium."  
  
"Same."  
  
They spent the car ride in silence. Rory started cooking when she got home and washed her face. But, that didn't help. She started crying all over again.  
  
"Rory, you're not okay," Dean said. "I can tell."  
  
Rory couldn't take it anymore. She lost it completely.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" She yelled, walking into the living room. "YOU'RE DYING! IN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS THIS IS GOING TO TURN INTO A HOUSE OF HORRORS! WE HAVE A KID ON THE WAY AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE THERE TO HELP ME TAKE CARE OF THEM! THEN, THEY'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND AFTER THAT MY MOTHER'S GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO BE ALL ALONE! WHO'S GOING TO TAKE CARE OF ME, DEAN? WHO'S GOING TO TAKE CARE OF ME WHEN I'M DYING?"  
  
Rory looked at Dean's face. Tears were forming in his eyes. I can't believe I just said that, she thought. He didn't need that. Rory broke down and cried.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed.  
  
Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around her and started crying as well. Rory's tears seeped into his shirt. Dean's chin was on her head and his tears slipped into her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said again. "I'm just scared."  
  
"I know," he sobbed. "I know. I'm scared, too."  
  
The two of them continued to sob and clung to each other. That was totally out of line, Rory thought. I shouldn't have done that. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, but she had to take advantage of the time she had left with him.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I know that was totally random and it was totally OOC for Rory, but my grandma did it when my grandpa was dying and they did that in And Then there was one. My health teacher said it was a normal thing to do. Anyways, I hope this was okay. Chapter 15 is coming soon. 


	16. Memories That Never Fade Away

Chapter 15: Memories that Never Fade Away  
  
[Dean]  
  
Rory and Dean took a walk the next day. There were already nurses at the house. Dean wanted to take a walk down memory lane and Rory wanted to come with him. He almost told her no, but he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her before he passed away. Plus, he wanted to get away from the nurses. The first place they stopped was the school, which was open. Dean already thought about his first day in Stars Hollow.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm thinking about the day we met," Dean replied.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
[Rory is on the floor collecting pieces of paper that fell. We see Dean's legs. Rory looks at the legs, startled]  
  
RORY: God! You're like Ruth Gordon just standing there with the tannis root. Make a noise!  
  
DEAN: Rosemary's baby.  
  
[Rory stands up and we get a glimpse of Dean]  
  
RORY: Yeah.  
  
DEAN: It's a great movie. You've got great taste. Are you moving?  
  
RORY: No, just my books are.  
  
DEAN: My family just moved here from Chicago. I'm Dean.  
  
RORY: Oh. Rory. Me. That's...that's me.  
  
DEAN: Rory.  
  
RORY: Well, Lorelai technically.  
  
DEAN: Lorelai. I like that.  
  
RORY: It's my mother's name, too. She named me after herself. She was lying in the hospital thinking about how men name their boys after themselves all the time, you know? So why couldn't women? She says her feminism sort of took over. Although personally? I think a lot of Demerol also went into that decision.....I never talk this much.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Oh, god," Rory said, smiling and covering her eyes. "That was so embarrassing."  
  
"What?" Dean said. "You got me. I was dating you a few years later I married you."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that?" Rory asked. "I thought I scared you off."  
  
Dean slung his arm around Rory's shoulder and steered her away from the school. They stopped in front of Doose's and went inside.  
  
"You want a pop?" Dean asked her.  
  
"You still call it that?" Rory asked. "And are you going to steal two?"  
  
"No," Dean said. "I still have my employee discount."  
  
"Then I will go for that drink," Rory said.  
  
Dean walked to the soda case and got out two sodas and handed Rory a diet coke. Memories suddenly flooded over her.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
DEAN: You want a pop or something?  
  
RORY: A pop?  
  
DEAN: Give me a break! In Chicago they call it pop.  
  
RORY: Well, in Connecticut we call it free soda. And yes, thank you.  
  
[Dean grabs two sodas and holds them behind his back]  
  
DEAN: All right. Guess what's in each hand and you get the soda.  
  
RORY: Okay, see the whole concept of a free soda is that it's free. You don't have to work for it.  
  
DEAN: Sorry. You gotta sing for your supper."  
  
RORY: Or your soda.  
  
DEAN: Guess.  
  
RORY: Okay. In this hand you have-  
  
[Dean leans forward and kisses her]  
  
RORY: Thank you.  
  
[Rory runs out of the store]  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean looked at Rory. She looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," Rory replied.  
  
They passed the junkyard where Dean had made Rory her car.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
DEAN: Rory?  
  
RORY: Yeah?  
  
DEAN: I love you.  
  
[Rory suddenly pulls away]  
  
DEAN: Rory? Did you hear me?  
  
RORY: Uh huh.  
  
DEAN: Well..say something.  
  
RORY: I...I....  
  
DEAN: Yes?  
  
RORY: I...I love the car?  
  
DEAN: That's...that's it?  
  
RORY: No. I'm just..I'm surprised. I didn't expect....I don't..  
  
DEAN: You don't love me.  
  
RORY: No! I-I just have to think for a minute.  
  
DEAN: Think about what?  
  
RORY: Well, saying "I love you" is a really difficult thing.  
  
DEAN: I just said it.  
  
RORY: And you did it really well.  
  
DEAN: What the hell does that mean?  
  
RORY: I'm sorry-  
  
DEAN: I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I don't even know what I was thinking.  
  
RORY: Dean please. It's just not that easy for me. I mean, saying "I love you" means a lot. Think about it from my point of view. I mean, my mom, and our life...I mean my mom said that she loved my dad and then-  
  
DEAN: You don't get pregnant saying "I love you."  
  
RORY: I know! I'm just confused. I need to...it's a really big deal.  
  
DEAN: Fine. Come on.  
  
RORY: Please, don't be mad.  
  
DEAN: I'll take you home.  
  
RORY: Dean, tonight was amazing. It was perfect. Please. I swear, I just need a minute-  
  
DEAN: Whatever. It doesn't matter. Let's go.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Dumb ass," Dean said to himself.  
  
"What?" Rory said.  
  
"Nothing," Dean said.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"You don't remember this place, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
DEAN: What was going on at the town meeting? All that stuff about writing a song?  
  
RORY: I-I don't know what I was talking about.  
  
DEAN: So, that had nothing to do with me? Well, I must have imagined it then.  
  
[Dean looks at Tristin]  
  
DEAN: Your boyfriend's waiting.  
  
[Dean walks towards the truck]  
  
RORY: He's not my boyfriend! I hate him!  
  
DEAN: Whatever.  
  
RORY: Dean!  
  
[Dean hesitates, but doesn't turn around]  
  
DEAN: What?  
  
RORY: Stop!  
  
DEAN: Why?  
  
RORY: Because I love you, you idiot!  
  
[Dean turns around and walks up to Rory and kisses her]  
  
END FLASHBACK...  
  
Rory suddenly got tired. More than ever, she wanted to go home or sit down or something.  
  
"Dean, I'm tired," she said.  
  
"Me, too," he replied.  
  
"Can we go home?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean put his arm around Rory's shoulder again and they started walking home. He noticed that the world seemed more colorful and lively. Was this what the world seemed like when you know you only have a little time left? He thought about the future. It seemed like a dead end. This was it. This was his life. And it was over too soon.  
  
"Rory, promise me something," he said.  
  
"Anything," Rory said.  
  
"Look, if you find someone else, that's okay. But, please let the babies know who I am."  
  
"I promise."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I know that chapter wasn't necessary, but I think there should've been a whole reminiscing chapter. Chapter 16 is coming soon. 


	17. It's Time to Go

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "With or Without You" even though it's one of my favorite songs. That belongs to U2.  
  
Chapter 16: It's time to Go  
  
Two Months Later....  
  
[Dean]  
  
Everything Dr. Thomas had said was true. Dean couldn't see, but he could hear okay. He couldn't speak very well. He could talk, but every word was a struggle. Now he was bedridden just like Dr. Thomas said. Every time he felt himself falling asleep he would always wonder, "is this the part where I go into a coma and die?"  
  
Lorelai, now being six months pregnant had moved in temporarily. Dean asked her to. He said that she needed her mother, although Rory spent most of her time with him. She even slept in the same room as him. But, she slept on top of the bed because Dean didn't want her to be freaked out if he died and she was in a bed with a dead man. One night Dean heard movement in the room.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
  
"It's me," Rory said.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"10:00 PM."  
  
Dean heard the bed springs creak and felt Rory grab his hand.  
  
"How are you?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm blind....and I can't.....get out of bed," Dean replied with difficulty. "Does it.....get any......better.....than this?"  
  
He felt her thumb go over his knuckles.  
  
"While you were asleep I went to the OBGYM today," Rory said. She was two months pregnant.  
  
"And?" Dean asked.  
  
"We're having twins," Rory said. "That's why I'm a little fat."  
  
"I......haven't noticed...any extra weight," Dean said. "Can you......turn on the radio? I...would like to.....listen to....music if....it's okay with you."  
  
Rory turned on the radio. Their wedding song, "With or Without You," was playing.  
  
"See the stone set in your eyes," Bono sang. "See the thorn twist in your side. I wait for you."  
  
"It's our song," Rory said.  
  
"Sleight of hand and twist of fate. On a bed of nails she makes me wait and I wait without you."  
  
Again, the bed springs creaked. Dean felt Rory's lips press against his. He felt himself getting drowsy again. He felt Rory's head on his chest. He inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. Suddenly, images of her on their wedding day kept popping into his head. How beautiful she was in her long, off-the-shoulder, slim gown. He was lucky that Rory stuck by him after all this time.  
  
"Rory," he said, with difficulty. "Thanks for sticking by me....all these years. Even after Jess..."  
  
"I wouldn't have came back if I didn't want to," Rory said.  
  
"I want you to know," he said. "That I'm very grateful..that you came back..And I also want you to know that...I'll always love you."  
  
"I know," Rory whispered, sounding like she was going to cry. "And I'll always love you."  
  
Dean kissed the top of Rory's head and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
[Rory]  
  
Two weeks later, Rory came home from the OBGYM and she heard voices from hers and Dean's bedroom. Her pulse quickened with fear as she made her way upstairs. A paramedic came out of the bedroom and stopped Rory in her tracks.  
  
"Mrs. Gilmore Forester?" she said.  
  
"Yes," Rory said.  
  
"One of the nurses came in to check on your husband while you were gone," she said. "And she noticed that he wasn't breathing. We've done all we can. But, we couldn't save your husband."  
  
"So you're saying he's-"  
  
"Passed on. I'm sorry."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"If it's not too upsetting for you."  
  
Rory walked into the bedroom to stare at the body that once held Dean's spirit. He was so pale, and yet he looked so peaceful. Rory touched his face, which was cold. She stroked his hair and kissed his almost frozen lips.  
  
"Good-bye, Dean," she whispered.  
  
She walked out and slowly shut the door. She felt sick. She needed to get out of there. She ran outside to the bridge outside Stars Hollow High and threw up in the water. When she was finished, she broke down and cried hysterically.  
  
In the battle between Dean and the tumor, the tumor had won. Dean Forester, her first and only love, was gone.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: I hope that didn't suck. I know that it takes more than six months for all this to happen, but I don't know how to make a story last over long periods of time. It's something I need help with. Also, I'm really sorry that I killed off Dean, but if I had him saved it would've been another mushy love story where they live happily ever after. I wanted to try something different, but my next stories will be a little happier. Chapter 17 is coming soon. 


	18. Saying GoodBye

Disclaimer: I do not own the song I Will Remember You. That belongs to Sarah Mchlalan.  
  
Chapter 17: Saying Goodbye  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Now, Rory Gilmore Forester, Dean's second wife, is going to give her eulogy," the priest said, stepping aside. It was the next day and the day of Dean's funeral.  
  
Lorelai squeezed her arm as Rory went up to the podium. She took a deep breath. Try not to cry, she said to herself.  
  
"I met Dean Forester in our sophomore year of high school," she began, smoothly. "I think most of you know that because you saw me around town with him. We were together for two years, but then we hit a huge bump in the road. I started to like someone else and I think you all know who I'm talking about. Dean also moved on, too. He met my old friend Lindsay."  
  
Lindsay, who was sitting in the second pew looked up and shot Rory a sympathetic smile while clasping her new husband's hand.  
  
"He married her a few months after," Rory continued. "And then a few months after, he got divorced which coincidently worked out for me."  
  
Everyone including Lindsay had gotten the joke and laughed.  
  
"A few months after he got divorced, we started dating again for three years," Rory continued. "And then once we were both finished with college, we were married for a year and six months. Dean was the nicest guy I had ever met. He was always devoted and committed. He was nice to practically everyone. One of the people who loved him the most was his sister, Clara. They would talk at least once a day on the phone. He was a good husband and would've been a good father."  
  
Rory felt tears coming on once again.  
  
"He was excited when he heard about the twins," Rory said, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I wish he could've seen them. But, I know that he's watching over us right now and that he'll always be with us."  
  
Rory sat down next to her mother and tried to get control of her tears. After yesterday, she didn't think she could cry anymore. But, it looked like the water works would be running for a while. After the memorial service, everyone went back to Rory's house. Rory helped herself to some of the food she had laid out for the guests.  
  
"Hey, Rory," a voice behind her said.  
  
Rory turned around. It was Lindsay.  
  
"Hi," Rory said.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss," Lindsay said.  
  
"It was your loss, too. I mean, you and Dean were married."  
  
"But, it's more your loss than mine. Also, if you need a baby-sitter or mother's helper or a friend or shoulder to cry on, you're looking at one."  
  
"Thanks, Lindsay."  
  
Rory and Lindsay hugged. Maybe Dean rubbed off on her while they got married, Rory thought. When Lindsay and Dean were together, Lindsay was cold and distant towards Rory.  
  
At 4:00 P.M., everyone left and Rory was all alone. Lorelai offered to stay, but Rory wanted to be alone.  
  
Rory grabbed her car keys and drove to the cemetery. She found Dean's grave. The tombstone read "Dean Forester. Loving husband and son. 1986- 2008." Rory ran her fingers over the letters. She started at the empty space next to him, which was where she would be buried when she died.  
  
Rory remembered her promise to Dean. Her children would know who their father was. She suddenly had a feeling that he was there. She could feel his presence behind her, but suddenly it faded away.  
  
Rory walked back into her car. When she got in she stared at her engagement ring on her left finger.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Where are we going?" Rory asked as Dean led her towards Stars Hollow High.  
  
"You'll see," Dean replied with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
It was the night after Rory had graduated from Yale and Dean had taken her out to dinner. Afterwards, he told her that he had a surprise and he started leading her to Stars Hollow High. He went past the school and on to the bridge. On the bridge was a blanket with candles all around it. Rory sucked in her breath.  
  
"Wow," Rory said.  
  
"You want to do some star gazing?" Dean asked.  
  
"Sure," Rory said.  
  
Dean lay down on one side of the blanket and Rory lay down next to him. She stared out at the clear night sky, but felt something under her back.  
  
"There's something under here," Rory said.  
  
"Really?" Dean said, lifting up the blanket. "Why don't you check it out?"  
  
Rory picked up the blanket and found a little black box. Dean took the box out of her hands and got down on one knee.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" he said.  
  
Rory blinked.  
  
"Rory?" he said. "Did you hear me?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she replied.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say something?"  
  
Rory suddenly burst into tears of joy.  
  
"Yes!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"My answer once again is 'yes!'"  
  
Dean cupped Rory's face and gave her a long, sweet kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory felt tears rolling down her cheeks, but at the same time she smiled and stared at the ring. It was a memory that made her smile. Rory vowed never to take the ring off her finger. She drove away from the cemetery and turned on the radio.  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
A/N: I'm not good at eulogies (I've never had to give one knock on wood). There's an epilogue. 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
February 2009: Lorelai goes into labor and her daughter, Laurel, is born.  
  
June 2009: Rory goes into labor and her daughter, Dina who is named after Dean, and her son, Lawrence who is named after Lorelai, is born.  
  
September 2027: Laurel, Dina, and Lawrence graduate from Chilton and start college at Yale University.  
  
July 2031: Laurel marries her high school sweet heart, Jim Robbins.  
  
February 2032: Lawrence marries Jess's daughter, Jennifer Mariano.  
  
October 2033: Dina marries Lindsay's son, Jackson Peters.  
  
May 2070: Lorelai Gilmore Danes dies of old age.  
  
May 2085: Rory Gilmore Forester dies of old age still wearing her engagement ring.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if that was too sad or if it sucked. I would've called Rory's son Laury, but the only time I've heard a boy being called that was in Little Women. Also, I wanted to make this story like "A Walk To Remember" because Landon never got re-married and I kind of wanted to have the same thing with Rory. Anyways, I hope you like this one. My next one will be happier maybe funnier. Promise. 


End file.
